More Than Competition
by Undead-Queen
Summary: Ok this is my first fic so it might suck. It's about a competition that turns bad, evil starts happening.
1. Chapter 1: Talim of the Wind

Chapter 1: Talim of the Wind

A young girl of 15 sat in the grass of a small village. She had blue-black hair and fairly light skin. _Talim... calm down,_ she said to herself and slowly but surely she began to take fuller breaths and stop shaking. She had just had battle practice and had accidently sliced her Master, Wonkan's, arm.

Talim had never been one for hurting people badly and Wonkan's arm had bled lots but he was not mortally wounded. She was practicing because she had a match in Bizen, Japan, the birthplace of her challenger, 'One Man Army'....or so, thats what he called himself. His real name was Heishiro Misurugi. A man of 29 and very well disciplined.

"Talim!! Come for dinner!" A man's voice boomed across the fields Talim had been sitting in.

"Coming, Sanput, my father!" In the village everyone always spoke to or about someone by saying a name then by saying my father, mother, friend, etc.

Sitting around the table, while her father thanked the Gods of the Winds for dinner and a wonderful village, The Village of the Wind, Talim thought once again of her to-come battle with Heishiro.

_ Will I win or lose? How will I prepare? Should i use Syi Sarika & Loka Luka or some other weapon?_ Syi Sarika & Loka Luka was her most balanced and familier weapon to her. It was the two elbow blades she used in her training and she was really good with them, she was almost perfect. But she has other weapons designed for better blocking, like Wind Guide and Double Cresent Blade, better offence, like Chaqu and Double Cresent Blade, powerful single strikes, like Tonfa and Side Harpe. All were a pair of of sharp and beautifully made elbow blades. All encarved with her name, TALIM.

As her father finished the prayer, Talim ended her thought. ".... Oh! and before every one starts eating," Sanput was saying. "Happy Birthday to Talim!"

"But my birthday's not for another week..." Talim protested

"We know, but you'll be at the matches so we decided to celebrate your birthday today, your mother even baked you a cake."

"Thank you Lidi, my mother."

"You're very welcome. you have gifts from us and your master. Wonkan will be her in an half an hour. He will be sharing cake and gift opening with us, okay?"

"Yes of course it is okay. Thank you again and I will be sure to thank Master Wonkan, too. I always enjoy seeing what kind of gift he comes up with. He he!" Talim responded.

They ate their dinner of fish and potatoes, washed and put away the dishes, all in twenty minutes. Talim had time to change out of her battle clothes and put on clean clothes. She helped her mother clean up the house and in 10 minutes a knock on the door of their small house was heard. Talim went to answer it.

"Hello Master Wonkan! in!"

"Thank you Talim." He handed her the gift he had brought and went to shake Sanput's and Lidi's hands. "Thank you for inviting me" He told Lidi.

"It was my pleasure. And I knew Talim would have wanted you to see her the night before she leaves for Bizen."

"Why must she leave so early?" asked Wonkan.

"She is staying with an old friend, Taki I believe her name is, in Fu-Ma No Sato, Japan for a few days and then they are going to the matches together."

"I see...but how can they be old friends if Taki is 30 I believe?" asked Wonkan.

"I've been friends with Taki since I was 7 years old, Master Wonkan. Oh... and I am sincerely sorry about your arm if I forgot to tell you." Talim answered for him. "And Taki is only 29 years."

"Oh okay." mumbled Wonkan.

Everyone got drinks and sat down to a birthday cake shaped as Talim's latest weapon, Chaqu. Wonkan congratulated Lidi on getting the cake to look exactly like the elbow blades. They all took a slice. Then it was time for gifts...the one from Sanput was first. It was a new bag to use on her trip...it matched ther green and white outfit that she wore during matches.

"It is very nice, thank you lots."

Next was the gift from Lidi. It was a pet bird...Talim immediately named it Alun. It was a lovebird...too bad she couldn't take it with her. her mom promised to take care of it for her while she was gone.

The last gift was from her master. She opened it...it was a new pair of elbow blades. Even more beautiful then all her others...they were called Cao Ankana. TALIM was carved on them already. Talim stood up and gave her master a huge hug.

"I will definitly use these. both for my battle and for training. Thank you so much."

The next morning...she was off.


	2. Chapter 2: The One Man Army

Chapter Two: The "One Man Army"

Sitting on his bed after a rough sleep, Heishiro thought of how he was going to get rid of his nightmares.

FLASHBACK TO NIGHTMARE

_Heishiro was walking in the alley behind his house. It was late and night and he could only see a few steps ahead of him. He hears footsteps behind him, thinking it is only a squirrel or raccoon he keeps going. A few minutes later he hears footsteps again. Heishiro turns around and sees an outline of a man behind him._

_"So, are you ready to die?!?!" A deep voice calls out to him._

_"Who's there?!?!?" Heishiro calls out into the darkness._

_"It is I. Your murderer. I WILL kill you!" The voice calls out again. The man moves closer to Heishiro and grabs his neck and lifts him with one hand. With the other hand he grabs his greatest sword, Soul Edge, and attempts to cut Heishiro's neck. _

_"NOOOO!!!! Get away from from me! NOOOO!!!!"_

BACK TO LIFE

Heishiro had woken up sweating profusely. Had the dream ment anything or was it just a dream, his imagination acting up. Anyways he couldn't think much of his dream. He has already beaten Nightmare once, what made him think he would come after him again? Only one word could come to his mind....Revenge. He quickly erased the thought from his mind and got up to take a shower.

Ten minutes later he emerged into his living room feeling fresh with no thoughts of the killer Nightmare running through him. He was dressed ready to go to practise. He grabbed his katana Shishi-Oh which is the most balanced and familier weapon for him and went to the dojo across the street of his apartment building. _29 and STILL living as a child who just moved away from his parents_ he always thought. At least if he won the competition he would be able to get a small house...I mean, the winnings are ten thousand yen.

Heishiro left his house to go for practise. Nobody helped and he didn't have a master. He taught himself now that his father had died from sickness. His father died about a month ago and he didn't need the money for himself only, but to help pay for his families funerals.

At the dojo, Heishiro took out Shishi-Oh his katana sword and practised with a series of stabs, swings, and slices in the air. He also did many punches and kicks, jumps and summersaults and flips. He worked with weights and treadmills. Also he used punching bags. _I have to make myself stronger if I'm gonna win that ten grand. _He practised for at least an hour and a half and then went home for something to eat. It was only 8 am but he had forgot to eat breakfast. He poured a bowl of cereal and grabbed today's newspaper from the mailbox outside his door. He only gets it lately to read over the sports and for information on the competition. any day they will be telling who will be competing against each other. _It has probably anounced it everywhere else but here _he thought to himself lazily. He yawned. Very long too. _Maybe I shouldn't have woken up so early, I'll take a nap later. _He looked again at the paper. They finally posted the first round competitors.

**Bizen Competition: First Round Competitors**

**We have finally posted, for those of you who entered, who will be going against each other in the first round of the competition. NO MORE ENTRIES WILL BE ACCEPTED!!**

**Round one:**

**Heishiro Mitsugi-------Talim-----Arena 1**

**Taki----------Isabella Valentine---Arena 2**

**Seung Mina------Hong Yunsung-----Arena 3**

**Rapheal Sorel------Kilik-----Arena 4**

**Chai Xianghua-----Maxi-----Arena 5**

**Be at the competition at 8:00am sharp on Monday morning. Check yourself in and we will direct you to your arena. Thank you!! **

**Remember winnings are ten thousand yen! WOW! **

_Great _thought Heishiro, _I have to go against a 15 year old. This should be easy...._


	3. Chapter 3: In Fu Ma No Sato

Chapter 3: In Fu-Ma No Sato

Talim had taken a bus to visit her friend, Taki. When she got to Taki's house, she knocked on the door three times.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

No answer._ Hmmmm _Talim thought, _maybe she went to go get dinner. Or maybe...shes thinks I'm still at the bus stop because she never saw me get off the bus. Although I never said to come pick me up._ Talim walked back to the bus stop which was only two blocks away from Taki's house. But when Talim got there, no Taki was in sight, not even someone who looked remotely close to how Taki looked. Talim walked back to Taki's house and decided to wait on the doorstep. _If she's not back in a half hour, I'm calling her cell. No need to call her if she's busy. She may have needed to stay a little later at work for a meeting or something._

Ten minutes later though, Taki showed up. Talim had almost dozed off waiting for her to come home and the only reason Talim knew Taki was there was because she could she an outline of a person through her half closed eyes.

"Taki, is that you?" Talim asked.

"Yes, silly. Now get up. I brought dinner. Sleeping on my doorstep, what a funny thing to do." She chuckled to herself than went to the kitchen to put the food on plates so that they could eat.

"What did you bring? It smells really good..."

"I brought some pizza. It's pepperoni so if you don't like it, you can find something in my cupboards, okay?"

"No, no. I'll eat the pizza. It's been so long. All we ever have is fish now."

"Mmmmm..." Taki mumbled as she thought of fryed fish. It's been so long since she has had fish. Not enough money and around here fish was really costly. "You're sooo lucky" she said to Talim.

She laid out the pizza on the coffee table. "Dig in!"

After dinner they talked about how life has been. It was like a children's sleepover. They giggled as they talked about old boyfriends (manly Taki's), and did make-up. None of it looked good though..red eyeshadow with blue lipstick. Bad combination. They spread out blankets and sleeping bags in the living room instead of Taki sleeping in her room and Talim in the guest room.

They told scary stories from their past. Like the ones about when Nightmare ruled over pretty much the whole world with his soul-sucking sword, Soul Edge. He had killed so many people and hurt so many others. A half demon with a thirst for souls. At least the sword was destroyed. The sword had taken over Nightmare's soul, memories, and decided his life for him. When Heishiro came along and destroyed him they figured that was end because the sword was destroyed. But Nightmare had lived. Whether good or bad, though, no one knew, and no one planned to find out.

Scary stories slowly turned into snores and light breathing. Taki fell into a sleep full of dreams, some good, some bad, some lost memories of when she and Talim were younger and used to play together all the time. She was 21 and like a big sister to Talim.

Talim fell into a dreamless sleep. They slept cuddled together like they used to do. Best friends forever.

Morning came and so did night. Again they acted like sisters, telling stories and applying make-up to each others faces.

A few days later they decided to have a match against each other to see how good they were. Talim started with a first attack. A flying kick. It hit Taki in the arm. "Ouch!" Taki came up with a series of swings from her swords. She used Rekki Maru & Mekki Maru, 2 small ninja swords. Talim got a small gash in her upper leg. "Ow! But it's not bleeding too bad." They kept fighting until they were out of breath, neither better than the other.

"I still have to train..."


End file.
